This invention relates to an impact wrench.
Fasteners sometimes become stuck or frozen and are difficult to loosen with a wrench. An impact tool is known and the tool has a longitudinal housing which may be grasped by a user. The housing carries a socket drive relative to which a socket may be secured for engagement with the head of a fastener.
An end of the housing may be struck by an impact implement to cause the socket drive to rotate in a loosening direction to assist in moving the fastener in a loosening direction. Once the impact tool was used to loosen a frozen fastener, the tool was removed from the fastener and a wrench was then used to completely loosen and undo the fastener to allow for its removal.
Thus, two separate tools (the impact tool and the wrench) were required to unfreeze, loosen and remove the fastener. This was undesirable.